The Pool
by fersuremaybe16
Summary: When Bella lived in Phoenix, her life was all about swimming. When she moved to Forks with her supportive dad, she had to give it up because there was no community pool. What happens when a certain family builds a swimming center when they come to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I was six years old living in Phoenix with my mom, she came home one night with ten brochures in her hands: three for figure skating, two for soccer, four for an acting school, and one for swimming lessons.

I didn't want to go anywhere near figure skating. Knowing me, I'd manage to manouver my leg in a way so that my skate was pointing up toward my face, and slit my throat. Soccer, I'd more than likely score on my own net, and either get kicked off the team, get beat up for being a bad player, or trip on my own two feet in the _process_ of scoring on my own net. Although my mother prayed for the acting school, I panicked at the thought of getting stage fright and running off stage, bawling. That would've been embarasing. Swimming, I had no idea what to expect. Eventually, I thought about all the different ways I could drown, but that was _after_ I'd gone for my first swimming lesson. And loved it.

From that day on, swimming became my life. Yes, I had friends that I hung out with as well, but not many, and seeing as I wasn't with them often, I focussed on reading, my school work, and swimming. My mother was a little disappointed about the acting, but as long as I was happy with the activity I was devoted to, so was she.

I was eleven years old when I completed all twelve levels of swimming at the community swimming pool. It was hard work, but I enjoyed it, and by then I was an amazing swimmer. I even took the life guard classes they offered for two years, and got certified. After that, I started to get bored. I was only thirteen, couldn't get a job there, and I didn't want to take the same classes again, so I looked into other forms of swimming. There was competitive swimming, aqua fit lessons, water polo classes, and synchronized swimming. I went for the competitive and synchronized swimming. I was fast in the water, and I was convinced that if I could dance and move around in and under water, it would help me be graceful on land.

No such luck.

So when I moved to Forks to be with my father, Charlie, I decided to try switching it up a bit. I looked for anything that could help me break out of my clutsy ways. I tried tae-kwon-do, but I lost interest in the classes quickly, and almost broke my hand when we were "breaking" boards. I then tried gymnastics. I was almost surprised I didn't split my head open when I jumped off the trampoline, flew between the cross bars, and went head first into the blance beam.

I'm a tad accident prone.

I think that when my mother came to pick me up after my first swimming lesson, she was more than happy she wasn't told I'd somehow managed to get myself stuck in the pool's cleaning filter, or choke myself in my life jacket.

So was I.

When I was told there wasn't a swimming pool in Forks or Port Angeles, I cried. That was before I tried tae-kwon-do and gymnastics. I was fifteen, and I knew there was no way in hell I would find someone to drive me three hours to Seattle, and sit by some pool - if we found one, seeing as I had no idea what was in Seattle - watching the Chief of Police's daughter swim fifty laps. _I _wouldn't do that, even if I was getting paid by the hour.

That was when I realized living in a small town had quite a few downsides. Sure it was peaceful, but nothing interesting ever happened. Nothing big and exciting came to small towns.

***

Six months, thirteen days, fourty minutes, and seven seconds after I moved to Forks, I sat in the kitchen eating my dinner, waiting for Charlie to tell me about his "surprise". He told me I was going to freak, the moment he told me what some big company; _Cul_-something, was building in Port Angeles.

"It's gonna take two years to build. You'll be seventeen by the time it's finished, Bells. Easily able to get a job there. They'll love you, and the place offers so much! There'll be a gym, a daycare, a hockey arena, maybe even a library attached. Oh, you'll love it, Bella!"

Charlie was so enthusiastic. It scared me. When he found out I was dedicated to swimming, he went all Soccer Mom on Renee and I, and started sending money in case we didn't have enough to finance me. Renee found it somewhat insulting, but I was glad my dad was happy to give me something for once in my life, even if I didn't get far in it. He even took it up a notch, when he told all of Forks that I was going to the Olympics... that scared the shit out of me, and I was nervous, because he suddenly had such high hopes for me. But when my teacher told me I was good enough for state nationals, or something like that, I tried harder for Charlie.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?!"

"Uh, no, not really." I mumbled, looking down at my half eaten plate of spaghetti.

When I looked at him again, he had the Soccer Mom look in his eyes. Then it clicked.

"No way." I said, standing abruptly from my chair.

"Yes, Bella! Port Angeles is getting a swimming pool! Well, it's more like a whole arena! Like I said, the library and what not will be there. Even a café. It's amazing, I've seen blueprints, and I'll pay for your membership!"

After that, everything settled down. I only had two years to wait. Even though it seemed ages away, it went faster than I thought it would.

So here I was driving down the highway in Mike Newtons camper, with Jessica, Angela, Ben, and himself, finally going to the new swimming center! I was so giddy, I was pretty sure I was beginning to piss everyone off. I couldn't care a less. According to Charlie, this was going to be better than the pool in Phoenix. I doubted that, but it was supposed to be much bigger. Port Angeles had so many lots that were free, and the owner didn't want the pool too close to a big city, like Seattle. Port Angeles was good for the owner, because him and his family decided they wanted to try the "small town thing" by living in Forks. The guy didn't want his kids to have to drive too far in order for them to swim.

"I heard all his kids are going to the Olympics," Jessica said giving me a pointed look. She was only coming today, because she was worried I would make a move on Newton, and because she wanted to see how well I swam, "I think they're our age too. They're offering private lessons with them, so that they don't go looking for trouble. Apparently they're rebels."

Jesus, Jessica was the worst gossip. Worse than her mother!

Mike was even worse when he slightly turned his head, saying: "I heard the youngest kid - a guy - got so pissed at some little boy when they were in Chicago, that he tried drowning him. They had to go over the same technique over and over again, and he just lost it. Said he had better things to do than watch some dumb-ass kid do the same shit over and over again."

"How could you know that, if they aren't even here?" I asked, "You don't even know their names."

That shut those two up.

When we pulled up to the center, I was in awe. The first thing we noticed were the slightly rounded, twenty-foot high windows. The tasteful red bricks came in second, and the plain beige walls that had the name of the center, followed. The letters still had to be painted, so I couldn't read the name of the people that owned it because it was the same colour as the paint.

Charlie wasn't lying when he told me it was better than what was in Phoenix. When we stepped in, the walls were painted like the ocean. There were sea shells and seaweed, along with other things that resembled the ocean, but it wasn't corny. It was cute! And they did a good job at dividing the pool from the hockey arena and the library. There was a long hall to the right before you saw the walls decorated with hockey pucks, and skates. Beside the front desk we were aproaching, there was the hall that led to the pool, and to the left there was another long corridor before walls with books on them.

I would definitely have to visit the library soon.

"Bella, go, it's your turn." Angela told me. I hadn't even realized they'd all already gotten their tickets. The person at the desk must've been pretty fast.

"Hi!" The girl said smiling. She had short black hair that stuck out in different directions. She had dark blue eyes, and from how low she sat in her chair, she was very short.

"Um, hi. I'm here for the same thing as them." I told her, pointing in the direction of my friends.

"That'll be seven fifty, please."

As I handed her my money, I noticed how beautiful her voice sounded, and wished I had as nice a voice as hers. She could be some random voice in movies that gave people confidence. Like, the voice in someone's head that gave them that extra boost of reassurance about something.

When we walked away, I couldn't help turning around. When I did, I saw that the girl was standing up, yelling at some boy with oddly coloured red hair. It was more bronze, actually. His back was to me, so I wondered what his face looked like. Was he some kind of messed up ginger kid?

I suppose the girl caught my eye from behind the boy, because she sent me a brief smile before she turned back to the boy and continued glaring at him.

****

"Bella, you _have _to come out." Angela told me from the other side of the stall.

I laughed at her. "I'm not coming out of here. Who the hell would go swimming in this thing? It's worse than a bikini." Jessica told me I could borrow one of her bathing suits, but this was not a bathing suit.

It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. This would be a shame to swimming in the eyes of all professional swimmers. Even though I wasn't professional, _I_ was even offended. This was just degrading! It was a silky black colour, and wasn't even made out of the same material as all other bathing suits. It was supposed to be a one piece. That was what I'd requested, so that I didn't have to show off too much skin. But this was _way_ too much! It was low cut, that was one of the best ways to describe it. I was lucky I had the boobs to fill it in at all! Jessica described it as having a shirred cross over design - not that I knew what she meant by that - and that it was a one piece, but tied up around the neck and back. Didn't sound too bad.

I WAS SO WRONG.

"I feel like a prostitute." I told Angela.

"Oh Bella, you need to grasp the beauty of having an amazing body to fill out a bathing suit like that, which you have," was that supposed to be a compliment? Did that even make sense? "and any guy who doesn't notice you, is dumb." She's insane! The reason guys would notice me in this, is because of how much of a hoe I look in it.

"Okay." I drawled, unlocking the stall door, revealing myself.

Jessica looked impressed with "her work", while Angela looked a little more than astonished.

"Awesome!" Jess said in her fake cheerleader voice. She was so... fake! I hated her guts so much half the time, it was tiring.

I turned around ignoring her, and pulled the t-shirt I'd worn here, over my bathing suit. I also hated the fact that she actually liked it, and I could tell that she really did, because she had this light in her eyes she got when she was so proud of her accomplishments. It was like the first time Mike asked her out. She was dancing around the halls with the biggest grin. It wasn't even some love-struck grin, it was a grin that she'd made up because she was dating the best looking guy in school.

Sure, Mike was cute, but it was in more of a lost puppy in need of a home, way. Very annoying when you were the new girl in town looking for someone to hang out with. Or when you were looking for a job and he told you repeatedly he could get you one at his parents' store.

I think I still owed him for that.

"Better." Angela said as I pulled the t-shirt over my head, and walked out of the girls change room. She didn't agree with Jessica's idea of a one piece either.

***

It seemed all of Forks was here, but the first thing I noticed when we walked out onto the pool deck was the group of guys standing below the pretty, strawberry blonde girl that was sitting up in her lifeguard chair. She was laughing and facing away from the pool, pointed toward them so she could get a good look at the man candy infront of her. She would be getting a pay deduction at the end of the week on her next cheque.

If she wasn't caught first, and fired.

In Phoenix, they were strict with what their lifeguards did while they were on duty. If they were standing in only one area of the pool, they were either suspended a couple of days or given a harsh warning for ignoring what was going on in the other parts of the vicinity. If they talked with the their co-workers for more than two minutes about things other than the chlorine level, or whatever, suspension for a week, because they wouldn't be paying attention if some kid called for help. I wondered if maybe this pool had different rules.

Angela and Jessica decided they wanted to sit by the big glass windows and get some sun, before they came into the pool.

Lord knows why.

Mike, Ben and I opted for the diving board. Ben wanted me to show him the flips and stuff I learned in synchro, and I think Mike just didn't want to be a loner on the side of the pool, waiting for us to jump in. I would have preferred him just waiting in the pool, but I changed my mind when he pointed to the bubbles that were floating to the surface of the deepest end of the pool.

At first I didn't know what it was, but when I did, I freaked.

"Mike, get the lifeguard's attention." I said, quickly but safely speed walking toward the diving board. I kept my eyes on the bubbles at all times so that I would know where to jump. I still had to make my way halfway around the pool in order to reach the diving board.

Five seconds later Mike was catching up to me telling me she was too busy chatting it up with those guys.

"What is that anyway?" He asked, trying to make out what was under the water, I kept my eyes ahead of me for a moment to see where I was walking. During my lifeguard training, we were taught the different signs of a child drowning when they couldn't call for help.

"Bella!" Ben yelled my name, and I whipped around toward him. When I saw his face, it was white, and he was pointing toward the deep end again.

The bubbles were gone.

Then I booked it. "GET OUT OF THE WAY." I yelled repatedly, slipping on the wet floors, catching myslef each time I almost fell into the pool. I thought I heard a few people behind me telling me not to run, but I ignored them. This was an emergency. If that skank lifeguard wasn't going to do a god damn thing, someone had to.

When I reached the diving board, I cut at least ten people off. They all complained. One person grabbed my arm asking me what the hell I was doing, but I ripped my arm out of her grip, ran to the end of the board, and dove.

At first I couldn't see, the chlorine stung my eyes. Water was going up my nose, giving me a massive headache, but I ignored it all. I was too focussed on the task hand. I could do this. I'd been trained to do this. I'd taken all the courses, everything that built me up to this level, and I wouldn't go up to the surface until I got the kid out of the water.

That was when I saw the red life-jacket.

I swam toward the little girl. I could see her fighting to get to the top. How she got that far underwater with a life-jacket on, I had no idea, but I had to work fast, or we would both be in trouble.

One of her buckles was stuck in a grate at the bottom of the pool. She was panicking, and it was hard for me to get a hold on her vest. When she saw me, she started tugging even harder at it. Either she was in denial about the whole situation, or she was only just realizing how serious it was. I put my hands on her shoulders, shaking my head, hoping she could see me. She relaxed a little, so I was able to pull harder on it without hurting her.

I kept tugging, but nothing was happening. It wouldn't budge, and I was running out of air. I would have to go up soon to take another breath if I was going to stay down here. I looked up to see how she was doing, but saw her eyes were closed. She was unconcious. I was almost out of time.

Finally it clicked. If I couldn't get the buckle out of the grate, I could get _her_ out of the life-jacket itself. I frantically yanked the zipper down the jacket. I was thankful I didn't have to struggle with it for long. I grabbed her by the waist and head, and swam as fast as I could to the surface.

I sped to the side of the pool where Ben and Mike were, and they pulled her out immediately. I noticed we'd attracted quite the crowd. Even the girl from the front desk was here. She pushed through all the people, and went down on her knees beside the little girl.

"She's not breathing." I told her, catching my breath. She immediately got to work.

I slowly walked away form them, toward the lifeguard, still sitting in her tall chair, talking to the same group of guys. Not even acknowledging what just happened.

"ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?" I screamed at her, as I approached the group. She looked over her shoulder at me, giving me a dirty look.

"If you're looking for the diving-board, it's on the other side of the pool." She said.

I don't think I ever wanted to slap anyone in my life as hard as I did her in that moment. "Some little kid almost drowned in the deep end because of you."

A flash a concern crossed her face, before she settled back into her glaring. "If someone was in trouble, you should've called for me."

"My friends did, but because you were too absorbed in your conversation over here with these dumb asses, I had to jump in myself and pull her out."

"You're not qualified for that, honey. You should stick to the kiddie pool."

"Well maybe if you did your job, the girl wouldn't have needed me to help, and I could be in the kiddie pool now, playing in my own pee." I smiled politely up at her.

"Now, now, ladies. There's no problem. The little girl's fine now, see." One of the guys pointed at the separating crowd, the little girl crying in the arms of the girl from the desk.

"Oh screw you, buddy. There _is_ a problem, and we both know it." The guy took a step toward me, not liking my sudden temper flare at him. When he extended his hand to grab my wrist, I took a step back, telling him not to touch me.

He continued his approach, ignoring my protests, and started laughing at something funny. Probably thought this whole thing was he was laughing, because he agreed with me. Maybe he thought I was crazy. Maybe someone behind him said something funny that I didn't hear. Perhaps the blonde is his girlfriend, and he wasn't happy I called her out. No, it's more likely because he thinks I'm crazy.

It turned out he was laughing at me, because of the position he'd forced me into.

Before I realized what was going on, he grabbed me by the shoulders, spun me around, and pushed me. Into the pool.

As if on cue, my bad luck came into action, and before I hit the water, my head tilted in an angle so that it hit the tiled wall just above the waves. Hard enough that I heard the crack in my skull before I belly-flopped, losing all my air at once. I would've splashed my way back to the top, but I couldn't move. For a moment I thought I saw a red colour mixing with the chlorine, but I didn't find out, because my eyes were already closing, and I was sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Figures, after I save a drowning kid, I manage to put myself in the same situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

There was only one thing I could think of through-out this whole experience: Drowning. Sucked. Ass.

My body felt like it was being crushed by the weight of the water. It was actually quite depressing. If I hit my had, shouldn't I have passed out? Shouldn't I be unawaringly sinking to my doom? Shouldn't I _not_ feel like I'm about to puke my gust out?

My brain felt like it was being fried by chlorine, my arms and legs felt like they'd fallen off, my stomach felt like it was on fire, and my chest felt like it was throbbing. I couldn't make sense of it. But it hurt. More than anything I'd ever been through before. It hurt, knowing that someone could get a kick out of pushing me into a pool. No matter the reason. It hurt, knowing that my friends hadn't jumped in to save me. It hurt, knowing that someone would have to explain to Charlie why I wouldn't be coming home tonight.

It would break his and Renee's hearts. It broke _my_ heart knowing that this would hurt my parents. They shouldn't have to go through something like this. I was so irresponsible sometimes. Always making sure the little man was heard. I didn't think about the consiquences of my actions, I just did the first thing that came to mind. I had no one to blame for this but myself.

I just hoped this would all be over soon. Maybe if I was lucky it would end now. I could just... float into nothing. That sounded like an okay death. It was horrible to know that I was dying slowly, but in a way, it could have been worse.

Now, I felt cold. My body went numb. I hardly noticed the warmth holding me by the arms. It felt relaxing though. Like I didn't have to worry much longer. Maybe I didn't, maybe I did. It felt nice. I would hold onto that, no matter what happened to me now. Everything would be fine. I had nothing to worry about. I could just go on with what was happening in my own little sinking bubble.

At that moment, the pain of everything shot back into my body, and I tried my hardest to breathe, but no air came in, or out of my lungs. I instantly regretted thinking that I could easily float away into nothing. The warmth that was grasping my arms turned into a painful clutch. Whatever had me, was holding on for dear life. It was almost unbearable, I wanted to scream it was so painful, but all I could do was remain in the state I was already in.

I wished I could be at home, with my dad, watching _ESPN_ no matter how much I hated bogus sports shows. I wished I had taken figure skating, soccer, or acting lessons! Especially acting, for Renee! I could be at home in Arizona right now, flaunting my talent in peoples faces, auditioning for the school play, getting the lead, _anything!_ For all I cared, I could be giving some random person's granny a sponge bath! What was I thinking, trying to reason with myself? I didn't want to die! No! I had to fight back!

After several minutes of internal dialogue arguing with myself, it was interrupted when a thrill of electricity ran through me, and I was once again parlayzed. I tried focussing on my surroundings more, and I felt oddly... dry. And I could hear voices. But that wasn't what scared the living daylight out of me. As hard as I may, I couldn't get my mind off the damn shock that ran through me. It wouldn't stop.

Then it dawned on me. The feeling began at my lips.

HOLY SHIT.

I learned about performing CPR in an emergency, but I'd only ever _given_ it to a plastic dummy, and I never imagined it could feel this... unbelievably amazing! I also hadn't imagined it could be taken up a notch when I gained some of my senses. The lips against mine were so strong, almost agressive but soft at the same time, and seemed to caress mine.

I found myself trying to kiss the person... and they didn't pull away.

To my dismay, I had to turn my head, so that I could hack my guts out, and take the deepest breath I'd ever needed in my life. My throat burned, and I found myself clutching it. It hurt so much! Why did it have to burn so much?

"Bella? Are you alright, Bella? ...Look at me, Bella!" I turned my head to the right, opening my eyes.

Angela, Jessica, Ben and Mike were staring at me with wide eyes. The girl from the desk was smiling brightly at me. The strawberry blonde and her posse were off to the right looking guilty. Of course the crowd was there, some people tearing up at the sight of me, some glaring at the boy that pushed me, others also looking at me in shock. The bronze haired boy that was also at the desk earlier was the closest to me, staring intently at me with a confused expression. What really caught my eye, was the little girl. She was at my feet, looking at me with the sadest expression. She looked like she would break down any minute.

I ignored Angela and Jessica's questions that they'd been trying to get my attention with, sat up, and said the first thing the first thing that came to mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl. Although it came out in a croaking whisper, she heard me.

She immediately started crying. Apologizing for everything that happened. Telling me if I had died, it would have been all her fault. I wondered how a child that looked no older than eight years old, could be so aware of death, and have such a wide vocabulary, but stopped when I noticed something. She reminded me of myself.

I leaned forward, pulled her onto my lap, and wrapped her in my arms, stroking her damp hair, rubbing away the goose bumps on her arms.

"Don't ever feel bad," I said, wiping the tears off of her face with my thumbs, "it wasn't your fault at all. I don't want you to feel sorry! I don't regret any of it!" I shook my head. She wouldn't meet my gaze. "Look at me... we're both okay. That's what matters most right now... We're both fine." I kept whispering.

Before I could stop myself, I pulled her closer, kissed the top of her head, and sobbed with her.

*****

**Hello, everyone :)**

**Thanks to those of you who are giving my story a chance. I'm sure it seems kind of weird right now, but it will get better... I hope. That depends on how much you do or don't like my story.**

**I'd really like to thank ElleryAllison-C, I really appreciate your kind words and your opinions!! I hope you stick around longer to see what happens later ;) and thank you to those that alerted my story!**

**Just to clear things up, Tanya is the strawberry blonde on the life guard chair. Rosalie will be introduced soon, I just don't know when. Alice is the girl from the front desk, and no Edward is not the boy that pushed Bella into the water. I thought about making it him, but I couldn't think of where the story would go from there if it was him. I don't know who it is. Maybe someone from the pack? ... Hmm. That may be an opening for Jacob? Maybe... Maybe not.**

**Stay tuned for chapter three. **

**xo**


	3. The FWOF

**Thanks again for the reviews, the favourites and the alerts, peeps :) I really do appreciate it, and don't worry, I know I have quite a few mistakes, I just don't notice them until I've posted. That's when I slap myself!**

**I'm thinking about the beta thing, and I think I have someone that can help me, so no worries there for those of you that are kinda nit-picky about that. I can be that way myself ;) Now, like the others, this chapter is also un-edited, but I hope it's a bit better. I was extra careful with my typing. **

**Anywho, I'm still not completely sure where I want this story to go, so for now, you might have a few wtf moments... just warning ya, haha.**

**I dunno. Read on!**

*******

Chapter Three

Six days. Six fucking days.

That's how long I'd been lying in my bed. That's how many days of school I'd missed. That's how long I'd had an itchy bandage wrapped around my head. That's how long I'd thought of my mysterious saviour.

Edward Cullen. That was his name. The same last name that was on the sign outside the pool in Port Angeles.

I probably couldn't have been any more of a dumb ass. Considering when I walked out of the pool, I finally made out what the writing said on the building:

_Port Angeles Community Swimming Center._

With the big fat letters right beneath reading:

_Donated by: Carlisle Cullen._

HIS FATHER!

When I was finally told my saviour's name was Edward Cullen, I didn't know how to react, but the last name seemed so familiar. Later, when I saw the _same_ last name outside, I thought I was crazy. I also thought about the different times I'd seen him. It was the guy that I saw at the front desk with the black haired girl. Also, who I now noticed was one of the people yelling at me to not run right beside the pool. The ginger kid, who turned out _not_ being a ginger kid. The _bronze haired man_. There was a huge difference between how I saw him before and after I fell into the pool... not that I new him personally either way.

Regardless, he didn't look like the type that swam. He also didn't look like the quiet type either, so when he was silent the whole time I was talking to the Forks Folks - that was my not so special name for them - and the paramedics that came to wrap my head up, I was pretty sure he was gonna blow a gasket soon from being so... quiet. I'm guessing I didn't explain part of the disastrous story right, because at one point, he looked like he wanted to rip my head off. But maybe that was when I kind of downplayed how much pain I was in. Hey, if it made him feel any better, my head was betraying my every word! Or maybe it was because I didn't mention that I was the one to help Katie - the little girl that was drowning - out of the water. I just let the paramedics peg whoever they wanted to as the hero in that situation.

I could probably care less, anyway. If I got a letter in the mail tomorrow saying that all of Forks was throwing a celebration in my name, I'd probably skip it. I was not the partier type.

I was even less the type that wanted to be recognized in some way or another for my efforts in society.

Actually, that changed five minutes ago. I wanted nothing more than to be celebrated if it meant I could get out of this bed. I was sick and tired of being cooped up in my house. Hell, I wanted to go back to school. _Now._

I looked at the clock beside my bed. 10:03. Not bad. Still another four hours of school left.

After carefully pulling my hair into a loose bun and throwing on a pair of clean jeans with a blue sweater, I ran down to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the police station.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie's voice was frantic when he picked up after the first ring.

"Dad, we've talked about this. Just because I call you at work, doesn't mean it's life or death. I'm calling because I want to go to school."

"You... _want_ to go to school... ?"

I couldn't understand why he was shocked. Knowing me, he should've expected I'd eventually beg him if he never let me out of the house. I enjoyed school. I also despised it at times, but it wasn't half bad for the most part. "Yes, Dad. I _really_ would like to go to school!"

"Are you sure? I mean, your head and all. What about driving?"

"Dad, I walked down the stairs today without falling, I think if I can do that for once in my life, I can drive my car perfectly fine."

He incoherently mumbled a couple of things, probably about that being a miracle, but when he told me to be extremely careful, and take it slow around the school, I thanked him, and ran out of the house.

***

After somehow making it to the office without hurting myself - but still tripping a couple of times over my own two feet - I told Mrs. Cope, the secretary that I was returning to school early. I wasn't supposed to come in until next week, but who cared, I sure as hell didn't! It was my responsibility whether or not I was absent from my classes.

I thanked Mrs. Cope for her help, and headed for Spanish.

The smile Jess gave me as soon as I walked into Spanish was priceless. She was happy to see me, sans ugly, itchy head bandage, and her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

There had been major gossip about me while I was gone. Great.

I sat down in my normal seat and paid attention to class. I wasn't very good at Spanish, speaking wise, but I could undesrtand a tiny amount. Thank god this was pretty much a Spanish for beginners class.

When a note with my name scribbled in elegant hand-writing I didn't recognize flitted onto my desk, I wasn't sure what to do with it. Yes, it was written for me seeing as it clearly had my name on it, but who sent it to me?

I scanned the class to see who it was from, and when my eyes just so happened to meet the girl's from the front desk of the Port Angeles pool, I was slightly confused, but she gave me a reassuring smile, indicating that it was from her.

_Dear Bella,_ it read,

_Hi! My name is Alice Cullen. You met me six days ago (Friday night) when you and your friends came to the pool... in Port Angeles... which my parents own/donated. I wasn't sure you remembered me, so if you don't, I'm just jogging your memory!_

How thoughtful...

_This may be confusing to you at first, but I was wondering if you would like to join my family and I for lunch in the cafeteria. I feel responsible for what happened, as does my brother, Edward, so we would very much like to make it up to you._

You don't need to reply to my note, I'll come find you at lunch. Oh, and you may as well not try getting out of it, because I will find you... not to sound stalkerish AT ALL. Just a warning.

_Have a nice day, Bella_

_xx_

Well then... not the least bit _salkerish_ as she so kindly put it, at all!

More like, strap me down to a gurny, and try to have a romantic dinner.

Those two just didn't go together.

Just like Alice and Edward Cullen, and I eating lunch together at the same table. A big no, no.

When the bell rang, I practically ran out of the class. _Lunch time._

Alice would _not_ find me. Absolutely not. I had to get away. I didn't want her and her brother having a pity lunch with me. I mean, so what? I got my head bashed in, after one of their workers let her man whore out on me. _Big effing deal._

I had to think fast. Where could I hide that Alice wouldn't find me? I thought about my truck, but I realized it was parked right by the cafeteria doors, and I would not be able to sit back and relax to enjoy my lunch, if I was afraid Alice would walk right by and yank me out. I didn't want to go sit by the trees beside the school either. Smokers normally sat there, even though there were very few, but I didn't want to mingle near that crowd.

What about... _the computer room!_

Brilliant! She would never find me there, and I could sleep instead of eat. I was hungry, but I think I was tired more than anything. God damn concussions could do that to you.

***

I shouldn't have been surprised to see Eric Yorkie sitting at a computer when I walked in. I also shouldn't have been surprised that he was the only one in it.

"Hey, Eric." I said in a tired voice.

He jumped, and turned around, eyes bugging out of his head. "Oh, Bella. It's just you... What are you doing here?"

"Um, sleep. I need sleep. Can I just go sit at one of the tables in the corner? I'll be quiet, I promise."

He hesitated for a moment, but timidly nodded and pointed out a table I could lay my head down on.

I was out like a light

***

"Bella." I heard off in the distance. "Bella, open your eyes." A little closer. "Jesus, Bella, wake up. It's not the time to sleep!" A little more. "God... Hey, Edward, why don't you suck her face off again, maybe that'll wake her up... Ouch! ...It was a joke, Christ. Bella. Wake the hell up."

NO FUCKING WAY.

Then the shaking began.

"Edward, help me, would you?"

"_You _are the one that wants to be her friend, Alice. Not me."

"That's not what your lips were saying Friday evening, when they were practically latched onto her, and I think they wanted a little more than friendship... OUCH. Would you stop hitting me!?"

"How the fuck did you find me?" I mumbled into the arm I was resting my head on.

"Well, Miss Isabella, I gave you fair warning about our lunch date, so when you miserably walked off in this direction after the bell, Edward and I set out on an adventure to find you."

I looked up into her eyes. She was not lying. Shame. Someone was a little over-enthusiastic about repaying the whole pool incident.

"Sure. Whatever, Alice." I mumbled walking toward the door. "Sorry Eric, gotta go." I waved in his direction lazily.

He ignored me, and kept playing some stupid computer game. Dummy.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?"

"I don't give a rat's ass? Is that correct?" I asked bitterly

I barely knew the girl, but I could just picture the way she would role her eyes at me. And how how often I would now have to put up with it.

"Well I was going to tell you it was time for lunch. You were only sleeping for about ten minutes, but I wanted to make sure we would have enough time to get to know eachother, and everything. If you don't want to, that's fine too I guess..." I could once again picture only too easily the way her face would look. I turned around, but she was already walking away, and I could practically hear the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I groaned, and chased after her and her brother, apologizing profusely.

***

Getting to know Alice and her family wasn't too bad.

I found out it wasn't just her and her brother, Edward. She had another brother named Emmett, and two adopted siblings, Jasper and Rosalie, who were also brother and sister.

According to her, since she technically wasn't related to Jasper - _'cause that would be just wrong -_ Alice and Jasper were dating. In fact they knew they were in love, and were going to get married after they both attended university. Seemed like a good plan to me, as long as they got their education.

Emmett and Rosalie were also dating. They were madly in love, but weren't as eager to tie the knot, although they couldn't imagine being without the other. 

Of course, the best looking people in the whole school were together. _Together,_ together. Didn't want to think about it _that_ way, but that was the way it was implied.

It was still beautiful that they knew they couldn't live without the other, without falling apart. And they seemed so sure about it.

Boy, I was a sucker for a good romance!

"So, Bella." I looked up from the food I was picking at, to face Emmett. He had brown curly hair, muscles that were... beyond words, and dimples that touched the sky. As corny as that sounded, it was true. They were pretty damn adorable! In a brotherly sort of way.

"Mmm?" I raised my eyebrows at him absently.

"Where do you go around this place for a quickie?"

Too bad I decided to take a sip of my lemonade right before he asked me, and immediately started choking. Was he kidding me? He was honestly asking _me?!_

As if he read my mind, he said, "What? You're a pretty hot girl, not as hot as my Rosie, but surely you get around." Then he winked, and I started hacking. Not to mention my asshole cheeks, _again,_ turned an embarrassingly deep shade of red. Oh god. I couldn't tell them about my lack of experience.

_'CAUSE THERE NEVER HAS BEEN ANY._

Sensing my awkwardness, Alice covered for me, "That's not really lunch time talk, Emmett. Why don't you ask her when she comes over this weekend?"

My head whipped around to gape at her.

"Alright! It's a plan! This is gonna be great Bella. You can tell me a couple things about the FWOF - _Fucking_ World Of Forks. Sorry about springing that on ya, by the way, and oh man, your face there, made you look like you were the Virgin Mary. That was great! ...Okay, so Saturday night, cool?"

"Cool." I mumbled, playing with top of my drink in my hands.

What the hell have I gotten myself into!?

***

**Good? Bad?**

**Review please, I'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
